


Sleep Woes

by OwOimari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It's sort of Lucio/Reader??, except its more platonic if anything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOimari/pseuds/OwOimari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is having a bit of trouble sleeping and Lucio wants to help out somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah this just came to me while listening to a remix of his healing and speed up music together n I figured there's not enough of Lucio/Reader whether it be platonic or not. This can be taken either way but I guess it's got more of that platonic feel to it if anything lmao.

Lúcio had noticed you were more crankier and tired than usual, that is to say, it's not like as if you usually were, but it was understandable with how tiring Overwatch's missions were while still trying to lay low from the government. But the bags under your eyes were more darker in recent days and you were getting more snappy at others for the littlest of things, an apology did follow after but they seemed to be dropping off as well. The Brazilian hadn't gotten a chance to ask you what was wrong yet, but with how much worse you appeared to be getting he figured there was going to be no good time to ask if this was the case.

The male and you were the last ones to get your breakfast before you all head out to your own missions or whatever it was that each person needed to go do, so he took the opportunity to call you from the table, your eyes slowly dragging to the male. Lúcio frowned a little, you barely even seemed like you could stay awake for a second longer. "What's the matter? You look like you haven't slept in days."

The person across the table rolled their shoulders and gave a slow nod, "yeah, I've been having trouble sleeping. Not even a nap is satisfying if I can even get one. I don't know what the problem is, I was fine before but now I'm lucky if I can sleep at a decent time without feeling like utter shit when waking up."

"Aw man, that's no good" the DJ frowned more, leaning on a hand as he tried to think of a way to help. Taking more of your shifts certainly wouldn't help, your fields were too different and it wouldn't work out for either of you. He could maybe make a quick song or two but... What type of music did you like? He didn't get a chance to ask as you noticed the time on a nearby clock when you rolled your neck and swore, getting up and abandoning your food. He mulled it over for a good bit before deciding that he was going to try and help as best as he could.

It had taken a few days before Lúcio had even finished a song, but it wasn't like as if he could churn them out like butter, music took time and he wasn't about to snoop around and ask what music and other things you were into, and he could barely catch you when either of you were free. Once he was finally finished his project he had found you looking like as if you were about to pass out and have a few years of sleep right there on the ground, so he cleared his throat and caught your attention. "Oh hey, Lúcio, what's up?" You drawled, pushing yourself off of the wall that was supporting you up.

"I just finished a few songs and I wanted you to hear 'em" he answered with a smile, although there was some pity behind it.

"Oh? Doesn't Hana and Lena usually get to hear them first?"

The male shrugged, holding out the usb containing the songs. "I figured you deserved to get to hear them first this round. Tell me how it is tomorrow, alright?" He said, patting your shoulder as you took and nodded.

"Thanks, Lúc, I feel honored" your tired smile made him want to drag you to a bed and put those tunes on, but he knew he could count on you to take care of yourself and put yourself to bed without needing your hand to be held.

 

Lúcio bobbed his head to beat of his music playing, awaiting your arrival at the breakfast table, getting a little bit worried that you hadn't even arrived and all the food was starting to disappear, including the food you went for a majority of the time. You had rushed into the room a few moments later, making a b-line straight for the food and going over to the man, looking more bright eyed and bushy tailed than you had in the past days. "Lúcio! Your music helped me so much with sleeping! Sorry I only made it through half of two out of the five, but it helped so much! Do you mind if I be a bit cheeky and keep the music? I swear I won't leak it out, it'll be our little hush hush." You held out the usb with a puppy eyed face.

It took a few moments for the poor DJ to process what you had just said, but a grin broke out onto his face and he laughed, "sure thing! Just remember it's our little secret until I release to the public, yeah? You can be the special first person to've heard it first." Your happy nodding and lifted spirits made him feel all the more better, especially since he had nearly fallen asleep making those songs himself so he was glad they worked for you, if they didn't he wasn't sure what would help you.

A few more songs later along with yours, Hana and Lena's opinions and Lúcio had released the album, albeit it was a little bit different than his usual music he let out to the public, but the positive reaction towards it didn't put him down, even if you did never get to finish listening to the album without falling asleep.


End file.
